Half Saiyan on the Hellmouth
by PieAnnamay07
Summary: Mirai Trunks ends up in not only the wrong time line, but the completely wrong reality. Too bad for Dawn, he's not willing to tell her much - at first. It had to be a Tuesday...


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Buffy: The Vampire Slayer or Dragonball Z.

Summary: Mirai Trunks ends up in not only the wrong time line, but the completely wrong reality. Too bad for Dawn, he's not willing to tell her much at first. It had to be a Tuesday...

A/N: This is just a short one shot. I was bored, haha. I hope you like it!

I might write a sequel, if you guys want me to.

Timeline: Post Chosen for BTVS, Pre-Trunks Saga for DBZ.

Half Saiyan on the Hellmouth

It was a Tuesday.

That was the only reason, aside from a stray portal, that Dawn Summers could come up with to explain why there was a boy with Purple - yes, purple - hair standing in front of her.

His purple hair wasn't the only thing odd about him, though. His clothes, in particular his jacket, were unfamilliar to her. She had no clue what "CC" was, and when she had asked, he had told her it was Capsle Corporation. As if that was supposed to mean something to her?

Frowning, she studyed him from his purple hair, down past his Capsle Corporation jacket, to his somewhat more normal clothes. He was deffinatly one of the strangest boys she had ever met.

"Where did you say you were from again?" She asked, blinking up at him.

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you." His answers had all been like that, all criptic and three words or less.

"Why not?" Dawn asked, narrowing her eyes. "You haven't tried to kidnap me yet, and you don't seem like you want to end the world . . ."

"Why would I want to kidnap you?" He asked, puzzled.

"It's a Tuesday," Dawn replied, and she knew he wouldn't understand.

'It serves him right,' she thought, annoyed. 'Now he'll have to give me some answers.'

"I'm sorry, what?" He was still confused, and she was glad that she wasn't the only one who had no clue what was going on now.

"What's your name?" She demanded, wanting to at least know that much.

"I'm sorry, I Can't . . ."

"Stop saying that!" Dawn felt her anger boil over.

Who was this boy, and what gave him the right to just appear out of thin air in some kind of . . . space ship?

"Is that a space ship?" She asked before she could stop herself.

"No."

"Tell me your name, please?" She didn't know why she needed to know it so badly, but something told her she would never see him again.

"Miss . . ." He was frowning at her, and Dawn didn't like it.

"Miss?" She scoffed, roling her eyes. "I'm seventeen."

He blinked. "What a surprise, I am too."

At the first full sentence she had gotten from him, she felt her face split into a smile. She had not only gotten a complete sentence from him, but she now knew how old he was. Seventeen . . . just like her.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm sorry . . ."

"Don't start with that again! Please, just tell me. I won't tell anyone, I swear! I'll keep this whole thing a secret!"

His frown deepened. "I'm not sure if I should tell you . . . it could have an effect on the time line."

"Time line?" She asked eagerly. "You mean, you're from the future?"

"No . . . not this Earth's future." His frown had left, and Dawn was amazed at how good he looked without it.

"So, you're from . . . another reality?" Dawn's mind raced. She could tell from his expression that he was serious.

"Yes, I believe so."

"Wow . . ." Dawn knew she shouldn't really be surprised.

"Look, if I tell you my name, you can't tell anyone, alright?"

"I won't tell anyone, I already told you that." She said quickly, wanting to know this stranger's name.

"Alright . . ." He paused, seeming to study her expression carefully. "My name is Trunks."

"Um, what?" Dawn was confused. Trunks? What kind of name was Trunks?

He sighed. "As you can tell, I'm not a native English speaker."

Dawn nodded, eager for more information.

"I'm from Japan, and another Earth. Your Earth, as far as I can tell, is . . ." He seemed to struggle for words. "It's . . . different from mine."

She nodded again.

"This ship," He paused to point behind him, "is a time machine."

Dawn honestly couldn't say she was surprised.

"I'm trying to . . . I have to warn someone about . . ." He cut himself off, and Dawn's breath caught. She needed to know. She couldn't tell why, but she needed to know why this boy was in a time machine and heading for . . . the past? He had to warn someone, so . . .

"You're from that someone's future, and you're going to warn them about . . . an accident?" ?Dawn pressed.

Trunks winced. "Yes, that's correct."

"Well, that's good! Is it bad? Like, is it end of the world bad?" Dawn knew about end of the world bad. She had been in three end of the world bad situations in the past three years, and even more than that in the memmories that the Munks of Dagon created.

"Yes. Well, no. Well . . ." Trunks seemed to struggle again, and Dawn wanted to help him. He was only seventeen, like her, and he seemed so much older.

"Sometimes," He began again, "I think the world would have been better off destroyed."

Dawn swallowed hard. "It's that bad?"

Trunks was quick to reassure her. "No, not here. But, from the reality I'm from . . . it's bad."

"Is there anything I can do to help you?" Dawn asked him, wanting to help. Trunks didn't deserve to be alone in this, as he seemed to be.

"No."

"Take me with you," Dawn finally blirted.

Trunks blinked. "I'm sorry, I can't. it's too dangerous for you."

"I won't be in the way, I promise. I'll help." Dawn didn't know what was happening. Why did she want to go with him so badly?

"I'm sorry, but no. You can't."

Trunks suddenly smiled at her, and Dawn was again reminded that he was her age and cute.

"You never told me your name.

"Oh, sorry. My name's Dawn. Dawn Summers."

"Well, Dawn, I have to go. I've recalibrated my root back to my own reality."

Dawn blinked. "You're leaving already?"

Trunks nodded. "Look . . . Maybe I'll see you again. I don't know. But . . . you did help me, Dawn. Talking about it with you, even though I'm still not sure it was the right thing to do, helped."

"Oh . . . That's . . . I'm glad I was able to help." Dawn finally told him.

Trunks gave her one more smile, then he got back in his time machine.

Seconds later, he was gone.

Dawn stood there for several minutes, thinking. She doubted she would ever see Trunks again, but . . . she could always hope.


End file.
